hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2186 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone`s)
The '''2186 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a relatively active season. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2186 season. Storms Tropical Storm Artemis Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Clyde Tropical Storm Darlene Hurricane Eduardo Tropical Storm Francine Tropical Strom Grant Hurricane Helena Hurricane Irving Hurricane Jolene Hurricane Kurt Hypercane Lana Supercane Maxwell Hurricane Nikki Hurricane Otto Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Paulette Hypercane Ryne Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2186 till:01/09/2186 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2186 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2186 till:11/06/2186 color:TS text:Artemis from:10/06/2186 till:19/06/2186 color:C3 text:Bonnie from:15/06/2186 till:19/06/2186 color:TS text:Clyde from:28/06/2186 till:04/07/2186 color:TS text:Darlene from:03/07/2186 till:20/07/2186 color:C5 text:Eduardo barset:break from:17/07/2186 till:19/07/2186 color:TD text: barset:break from:22/07/2186 till:27/07/2186 color:TS text:Francine from:31/07/2186 till:03/08/2186 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:06/08/2186 till:08/08/2186 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip from:10/08/2186 till:16/08/2186 color:C1 text:Grant from:05/08/2186 till:25/08/2186 color:C5 text:Helena from:07/08/2186 till:10/08/2186 color:C4 text:Irving from:21/08/2186 till:23/08/2186 color:TS text:Jolene bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2186 till:01/07/2186 text:June from:01/07/2186 till:01/08/2186 text:July from:01/08/2186 till:01/09/2186 text:August TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:27/08/2186 till:01/01/2187 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2186 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/08/2186 till:04/09/2186 color:C1 text: barset:break from:08/09/2186 till:10/09/2186 color:TS text: barset:break from:12/09/2186 till:14/09/2186 color:TD text: barset:break from:15/09/2186 till:19/09/2186 color:C3 text: barset:break from:24/09/2186 till:01/10/2186 color:C5 text:Kurt from:31/08/2186 till:30/09/2186 color:C5 text:Lana from:01/09/2186 till:25/12/2186 color:C5 text:Maxwell from:06/09/2186 till:09/09/2186 color:TS text:Nikki from:11/09/2186 till:17/09/2186 color:C1 text:Otto from:13/09/2186 till:16/09/2186 color:TD text:Sixteen from:14/09/2186 till:20/09/2186 color:C1 text:Paulette barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/09/2186 till:31/10/2186 color:C5 text:Ryne bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2186 till:01/10/2186 text:September from:01/10/2186 till:01/11/2186 text:October from:01/11/2186 till:01/12/2186 text:November from:01/12/2186 till:01/01/2187 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. 2186 was active in these terms; with an ACE total of 300. Tropical Depressions and Subtropical storms are not included in season totals. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2186 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2186 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season